Shame
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata membuat malu Klan Hyuuga dan membawa takdirnya untuk hidup bersama dengan Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara/Canon/update chapter 4-5 (ending)/HIATUS.
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo maybe, OOC maybe, etc…**

**Rated : T semi M **

.

.

.

**Shame**

**Chapter 1**

**Pregnant**

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata berusaha memukul Neji dengan jyuukennya, namun Neji selalu berhasil menangkisnya. Mereka sedang berlatih seperti biasanya di siang hari ini, di halaman kediaman Hyuuga.

Memang kemampuan Hinata semakin meningkat, dan usianya sudah 19 tahun, hanya saja dia belum mampu untuk mengalahkan kakak sepupunya yang jenius itu. Dia masih dalam perlindungan Neji.

Ingin rasanya Neji memberi kesempatan untuk mengalah dari Hinata agar Hinata bisa memukulnya sekali saja tapi di sisi lain, kalau begitu sama saja tidak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk bertambah maju dan kuat.

Hinata sudah berkeringat, rambut indigo panjang sepunggungnya sudah lepek oleh keringat, wajahnya sudah memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena panas hari ini sudah terik.

Neji yang merasa kasihan kepada Hinata yang terlihat begitu kelelahan menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat "Hinata-sama, sudah istirahat dulu!"

"Tidak apa, Neji-niisan, aku masih bisa." Hinata tetap bersikukuh, kalau dirinya ingin lebih kuat lagi.

Neji membalikkan badannya menjadi membelakangi Hinata "Tidak, setidaknya kita minum dulu, Hinata-sama."

Neji kira Hinata akan berusaha untuk menolak agar istirahat dulu, tapi Neji tidak mendengar penolakan Hinata ataupun kalimat persetujuan dari Hinata. Yang Neji dengar justru adalah suara

Brukkk…

Neji segera menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya Neji melihat Hinata yang ambruk di atas tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata-sama"

Biasanya sekalipun kelelahan, Hinata tidak akan pingsan. Kalaupun pingsan biasanya karena malu saat berhadapan dengan bocah kuning bernama Naruto.

Tapi ini, apa karena panas ya atau Hinata sedang sakit? pikir Neji. Neji segera menggendong HInata dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat Hinata yang terbaring di atas futon dan tubuhnya diselimuti sampai sebatas dadanya. Sakura sengaja dipanggil oleh Neji untuk memeriksa Hinata.

Sekarang Neji sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang berbahan kertas, ada Hanabi juga yang sedang berada di samping Hinata.

Mungkin Hinata memang benar sakit, karena dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu jam. Segarang-garangnya Hanabi, dia tetap peduli terhadap Hinata.

Sakura memegang tangan Hinata dan menyentuh urat nadinya, untuk mengetahui denyut nadinya apakah lemah atau normal.

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh pada nadi Hinata, sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut, gadis berambut soft pink tersebut sudah berpengalaman mengenai hal ini, hanya saja kenapa ini terjadi pada Hinata.

Untuk memastikan, Sakura mencoba mengalirkan cakra kehijauan pada perut Hinata. Sakura melihat cakra lain selain milik Hinata yang sedang tumbuh di sana. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, dugaannya benar.

Neji yang menyadari kejanggalan atas ekspresi Sakura, segera menghampiri Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, namun Neji semakin penasaran "Katakanlah!" Neji khawatir kalau Hinata mempunyai penyakit yang parah.

Sakura justru berbisik kepada Neji memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Lavender Neji melebar mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" dan Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Sementara Hanabi dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Sakura dan Neji. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?

.

.

.

.

Hinata meremas celananya, dia sekarang sedang duduk di hadapan ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ada Neji juga di sana. Wajah Hinata sudah basah oleh air mata. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan Hiashi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi sementara kau belum menikah, Hinata?" Hiashi marah.

"Hiks…hiks…" Hinata hanya mampu menjawab dengan tangisan.

"Ini sungguh memalukan, kau itu Heiress Hyuuga tapi kenapa kau mempermalukan Klan Hyuuga seperti ini, hah?" Hinata semakin kencang meremas celananya.

"Otou-sama…hiks…hiks…" ya Hiashi sungguh malu. Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan tertinggi di Konoha, betapa malunya dia sebagai pemimpin klan dan yang mempermalukannya adalah putrinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Hiashi dan Hinata masih saja menangis, tidak menjawab. Yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah isakan tangis bukan kata-kata sebuah jawaban.

Neji angkat bicara dan berusaha menanyakan kepada Hinata walaupun dirinya juga begitu shock dengan yang terjadi kepada adik sepupunya itu. "Apa bocah kuning itu, Naruto yang melakukannya, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng, kemudian menunduk lagi. Neji tidak mengerti siapa yang berani melakukan itu kepada heiress mereka, dan itu adalah adik sepupunya yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri. Dalam benak Neji, dirinya juga marah, lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi Hinata yang justru sebagai tugas utamanya.

"Lalu siapa?" Hiashi juga tahu bahwa putrinya tersebut menyukai Naruto selama ini. Hinata tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang pria sebagai kekasih. Hanya teman-teman satu timnya. Apa saat misi, Hinata diperkosa?

"JAWAB HINATA?" Hiashi meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata tersentak dan menjawab pelan-pelan "Ka-kazekage-sa-sama" dan kedua Hyuuga berbeda umur itu yaitu Hiashi dan Neji sama-sama terkejut dan melupakan wajah stoicnya "APA?"

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan lalu, Naruto mengundang teman-temannya ke kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke ke desa Konoha. Termasuk mengundang Gaara dan kedua kakaknya. Karena Gaara juga memang ada keperluan dengan Tsunade, sang hokage.

Tapi Neji, Tenten dan Lee tidak dapat hadir karena sedang menjalankan misi ke Amegakure.

Diawali Chouji yang memesan arak, setelah memakan ramen "Hei, kau sudah berani meminum arak?" tanya Shikamaru padanya "Kita kan sudah dewasa, jadi biarkanlah! Atau kau mau coba?"

"Ck, merepotkan" Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Iya kita sudah dewasa, aku mau coba ah. Teman-teman, ayo kita coba!" ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura.

Hinata hanya terus memperhatikan Naruto "Hn, baiklah" semuanya tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang menyetujui ini duluan.

Akhirnya semuanya menyetujui untuk mencoba meminum arak itu. Awalnya hanya satu teguk, sampai mereka ketagihan. Hinata tidak kuat minum dan memang awalnya dia tidak berani untuk minum arak. Hanya satu teguk saja, dia sudah minta izin duluan untuk pulang. Dia menolak halus untuk diantar oleh Shino maupun Kiba sedangkan mereka berdua saja sudah terlihat payah karena mabuk.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan dengan wajah yang memerah, merasa pusing dan mual. Hinata segera pergi ke gang sempit di sebelah jalan yang sedang dilaluinya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya. Suara orang itu pun terlihat seperti orang mabuk namun tetap datar.

Hinata samar-samar melihat orang itu "Ka-Kazekage-sama."

Gaara memang pergi lebih dahulu dari kedua kakaknya, dia sudah mabuk dan ingin segera pergi ke penginapannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata yang masuk ke gang sempit.

Gaara merasa tubuhnya sungguh panas, apalagi menurut Gaara saat ini gadis di hadapannya begitu cantik. Gaara tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Wajah Hinata yang memerah menambah kesan seksi dalam dirinya, entah karena pengaruh alkohol, Gaara langsung mendorong Hinata ke tembok dan mengurungnya dengan ciumannya.

Gaara melumat bibir Hinata, "Hmmptt" dan ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang Hinata "Aahh" desah Hinata. "Ja-jangan Ka-kazekage-sama!" Gaara membuka reksleting baju Hinata saat dirinya menghisap dan mengigit leher Hinata.

Tanpa sadar karena pengaruh alkohol, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang belum boleh dilakukan sebelum mereka menikah. Hinata yang terbangun lebih dahulu saat dini hari, Hinata terkejut menemukan dirinya yang terduduk di tanah dan dengan baju yang terbuka, sementara laki-laki di sampingnya juga masih tertidur.

Laki-laki itu pun bajunya acak-acakan, Hinata merasakan sedikit perih di selangkangannya. Hinata baru sadar bahwa keadaannya saat ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam. Semalam mereka berdua melakukannya tanpa sadar, dan karena pengaruh alkohol.

Hinata mulai menangis, kalau begini dia merasa tidak berhak mencintai Naruto atau pria manapun. Hinata merapikan bajunya dan segera berlari sambil menangis. Tanpa membangunkan Gaara dan membaritahu apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

.

"Kurang ajar" ucap Hiasi "Aku akan segera menemui Hokage untuk memanggil Kazekage brengsek itu. Hinata bersiaplah, kau harus menikah secepatnya!"

"Me-menikah?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Neji sengaja masih hidup di sini, Ryu ga rela dia mati.

Mengetahui kehamilan dari nadi, Ryu pernah lihat yang dilakukan oleh tabib di drama Jewel In The Palace. Jadi Ryu masukkan ke sini.

Nah Kak Rossa, Ryu udah nepatin janji bikin canon. Ajunchai, Ryu udah bikin canon nih. Mohon maaf ya, Minna kalau penggambarannya kurang dan juga kurang bagus.

Semoga suka ya

Thanx


	2. Married

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo maybe, OOC maybe, etc…**

.

.

.

**Shame**

**Chapter 2**

**Married**

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari menuju ke dalam hutan, untuk mencari teman setimnya yaitu Naruto. Sakura tahu dari Tsunade kalau hari ini Naruto sudah pulang dari misi dan katanya sekarang sedang ada di hutan bersama dengan Sasuke untuk berlatih.

Sakura memang menunggu kepulangan Naruto dari 3 hari lalu untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat penting. Naruto bukannya istirahat sehabis pulang misi, malah berlatih.

Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke, dulu mereka justru malah akan saling membunuh. Setelah Sakura berlari cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, Sakura akhirnya menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak memedulikan napasnya yang terengah-engah, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Sakura segera menyapa Sakura "Hai, Sakura-chan" plus lambayan tangannya tapi yang didapat Naruto bukan balasan sapaannya justru cengkeraman pada kerah jaketnya yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura melakukan itu kepada Naruto dan wajah Sakura terlihat marah sekali. "Tunggu…tunggu…Sakura, kenapa kaumelakukan ini?" Naruto juga tidak mengerti.

Dengan ekspresi geram, Sakura mengatakan "Kau kan yang melakukannya, Naruto?"

"Melakukan apa, Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti." Harusnya Sakura mengatakan lebih jelas, kan Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto! Kau kan yang melakukannya pada Hinata?" tatapan green forest Sakura terlihat begitu tajam. Sakura mengira Naruto yang menghamili Hinata, karena Narutolah orang yang disukai oleh Hinata dari kecil. Mungkin saja Naruto memacari Hinata secara sembunyi-sembunyi atau dia memanfaatkan rasa suka Hinata untuk menidurinya, sahabatnya itu kan mesum.

"Hinata? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto, yang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sakura pada kerah bajunya.

"Kau…, aku yakin kau pelakunya. Pasti kau…" Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh menuduhnya tanpa mengatakan apa tuduhannya.

"Apa sih? Lepaskan dulu Sakura, kita bicara baik-baik! Naruto berusaha membujuk Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mau melepaskan Naruto dulu, tapi Sasuke mengatakan "Hn, Naruto benar" ucap Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura luluh, sehingga Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Naruto mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, "Kau itu tahu Hinata menyukaimu dan kaumemanfaatkannya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Memanfaatkan?...hei, begini Sakura, perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, jatuh cinta tidak segampang itu, Sakura. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai perasaan Hinata, tapi Hinata bagiku adalah teman, aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Lagipula aku kan…" Naruto memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa tingkah laku Naruto menjadi seperti itu dan Sasuke menjelaskan "Dobe menyukai gadis lain."

Ya Naruto selain latihan, juga curhat kepada Sasuke kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis di desa Konoha yang bukan ninja bernama Megumi, hanya rakyat biasa. Rambutnya coklat, manis dan berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Hah?" Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Jadi bukan kau ya pelakunya?" Sakura terlihat lesu.

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa sih, apa dia terluka?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak mau menjawab, karena ini adalah aib. Padahal kalau Naruto benar ayah dari anak yang Hinata kandung sekarang, maka Sakura akan menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kazekage?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan Sakura juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu. "Sebelum ke sini, aku melihatnya bersama kedua Kakaknya ke kediaman Hyuuga".

"Hah, benarkah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan dan Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn" saja.

Ya ini aneh, untuk apa Gaara menemui klan Hyuuga, padahal baru sebulan lalu Gaara ke desa Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus duduk di ruangan rapat klan Hyuuga, ada para tetua Konoha dan juga tetua klan Hyuuga. Hinata tidak ada di sana, tapi ada Neji.

Yang Gaara tahu, dia diminta oleh Tsunade untuk segera menemuinya karena ada hal yang sangat penting. Gaara tadinya akan mengabaikan permintaan Tsunade karena ketidakjelasan hal yang sangat penting itu apa. Tapi Gaara berpikir lagi, apa mungkin dunia ninja dalam bahaya?

Maka dari itu Gaara menemui Tsunade, dia dikawal oleh kedua Kakaknya. Tapi Tsunade mengatakan agar mereka datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Nanti akan dijelaskan alasan kenapa Gaara diminta datang kemari.

Sekarang Gaara akan mendengar penjelasan kenapa dia datang kemari.

"Kazekage, Anda harus segera menikah dengan Hinata-sama!" ucap Hiromori, Tetua Hyuuga.

Gaara membelalakkan jadenya, jadi ini alasan kenapa dia dipanggil kemari. "Apa ini pernikahan politik?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

Hiashi dan Neji terlihat geram dan menahan emosinya, kenapa Gaara mengatakan pernikahan politik, sedangkan dia memang harus menikahi Hinata karena janin yang dikandung Hinata sekarang.

"Kau harus menikah dengan putriku!" Hiashi tetap dengan wibawanya saat mengatakan itu, walau hatinya kesal. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, justru tetap menyuruhnya menikah dengan Hinata. Ya, wajar seorang ayah melakukan ini untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban laki-laki yang telah menghamili anaknya.

Gaara tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto, dia mendengar dari cerita Temari. Semua orang tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, mana mungkin dia mengkhianati sahabatnya itu dengan alasan pernikahan politik. Tapi Gaara tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang menyukai gadis lain.

"Kalau alasan pernikahan politik, aku tidak menerimanya." Gaara menolak, Temari dan Kankuro saling bertatapan.

Neji yang sekarang ikut berkata "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Gaara tidak tahu, bertanggung jawab atas apa? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan? Gaara lupa pernah menyentuh Hinata malam itu.

"Tanggung jawab atas apa? " tanya Kankuro.

Semua anggota klan Hyuuga yang hadir di sini, merasa enggan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hal ini membuat mereka malu. Tapi kemudian Neji mengatakan "Atas bayi yang dikandung Hinata-sama".

Temari dan Kankuro benar-benar terkejut dan bukan hanya mereka, tapi Gaara juga terkejut. Gaara tidak ingat telah menyentuh Hinata, Gaara juga tidak sedekat itu dengan Hinata. Jangan-jangan dia difitnah?

Ya, sebulan lalu saat Gaara terbangun. Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa bajunya terbuka dan dia tidur di jalan, dia hanya berpikir mungkin dia kepanasan dan tidak sadar membuka bajunya kemudian tidur di gang sempit.

"Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?" tanya Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Neji mewakili semuanya mengatakan "Jangan bodoh Kazekage-sama, kau ayah janin yang dikandung Hinata-sama."

Temari mengatakan kepada Gaara "Apa itu benar, Gaara?" Gaara tidak menjawab, masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. "Aku tidak menyangka" ucap Kankuro.

"Kami tidak mau tahu, seminggu lagi kau harus menikah dengan putriku!" ucap Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memerhatikan dari belakang, Naruto yang berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menangis, dia akan segera menikah dan harus melupakan rasa sukanya kepada Naruto. Ya pernikahan itu harus dilakukan demi bayi dalam kandungannya yang semakin hari akan semakin besar.

"Naruto" ucapnya lirih.

Pernikahan pun berlangsung di desa Konoha, pernikahan yang terburu-buru ini dilakukan dengan cukup meriah. Sekalipun pengantin wanitanya menunjukkan wajah sedih dan pengantin prianya tetap berwajah datar.

Hinata memakai kimono berwarna putih dan Gaara terlihat gagah dengan hakama hitamnya.

Mereka mengikat janji di kuil. Teman-teman ninja Hinata yang seangkatan dengannya mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hinata. Tapi warga desa Konoha tidak tahu, mereka mengira kalau ini adalah pernikahan politik antar desa.

Tenten dan Lee yang tidak seangkatan dengan Hinata pun tahu hal ini. teman-teman Hinata terlihat sedih, bahkan Ino dan Sakura menangis dalam diam karena Hinata harus mengalami nasib yang memilukan ini.

Naruto juga tadinya akan meninju orang yang telah melakukan 'itu' kepada Hinata. Tapi ketika tahu kalau Gaara pelakunya, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gaara adalah sahabatnya, Naruto percaya kalau Gaara bisa menjaga Hinata.

Tidak lama setelah acara pernikahan itu usai, Hinata pergi dengan Gaara dan kedua Kakaknya ke Suna. Hinata memakai tandu yang disediakan oleh klan Hyuuga karena Hinata sedang hamil muda yang dibawa oleh dua anggota klan Hyuuga, akan bahaya kalau berjalan jauh selama itu.

Sebelumnya Hinata berpisah dengan keluarganya dengan tangisannya, Hiashi hanya berpesan agar Hinata menjaga kandungannya dan juga berpesan kepada Gaara untuk menjaga Hinata.

Teman-temannya juga mengantar Hinata ke depan gerbang Konoha, mereka mendoakan semoga Hinata bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Penduduk desa Suna diberitahu atas pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Tapi resepsi pernikahannya di Suna dilakukan sebulan lagi. Karena penduduk Suna juga ingin ikut merasakan hal yang sangat penting bagi Kazekage mereka.

Hinata tinggal di rumah yang sengaja disiiapkan oleh para Tetua Suna, sebelumnya Gaara tinggal bersama Temari dan Kankuro.

Setelah sampai di rumah itu dan tinggal Gaara dan Hinata di dalam rumah yang sederhana itu. Gaara dan Hinata duduk di sofa dan di depannya ada meja rendah.

Gaara dan Hinata saling duduk berhadapan. Hinata gugup sekali karena berduaan saja dengan Gaara.

Gaara memulai pembicaraan "Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan pernikahan ini," Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, jadi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara "karena aku juga begitu" Gaara melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyentuhmu dan aku tidak yakin kalau itu anakku."

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol Gaara lupa akan kejadian itu. Hinata yang lebih sedikit minum dibandingkan Gaara justru lebih cepat mengingatnya.

Hinata meremas celananya, "Ta-tapi…" ucap Hinata namun Gaara memotongnya "Karena kita sama-sama tidak nyaman dengan pernikahan ini, kita tidak usah tidur satu kamar. Setelah anak itu lahir, kita berpisah."

Hinata benar-benar terkejut dan sepertinya keputusan Gaara itu bukan untuk ditentang dan mau tak mau Hinata harus menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan : ****lavender bhity-chan****, ****Sana Uchiga****, ****kirei- neko****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Rhiea37, ****kensuchan****, ****amu, ****Me Yuki Hina****, ****Ayzhar, ****, ****Malfoy1409****, ****inoue tsukatsa, ****Vipris****,****K****azuki Hanako**.

.

**Rhiea3**7 :Ni udah updae, Ryu juga suka happy ending, ni bakal happy ending ko. Makasih udah review

**amu** : Ni udah lanjut, makasih udah review dan semangatnya

**Ayzhar** : Naruto ga kecewa, Gaara begitu karena pengaruh alkohol. Alkohol itu bisa membuat seseorang melakuka apa pun termasuk Gaara yang seorang Kazekage melakukan itu kepada Hinata. Ni udah update, makasih buat reviewnya, Ayu

Thanx


	3. Kazekage's Wife

**Terima kasih buat : ****, ****, ****kirei- neko****, ****kensuchan****, ****Diane Ungu, ****Sana Uchiga****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****amu, ****Ayzhar****, ****Second Name****, ****Inoue tsukatsa, ****Reichan25****, ****Malfoy1409****, ****hana91, ****Rhiea37, ****Me Yuki Hina****, ****flowers lavender****, ****Victory Agatha****, ****whisperwind-v**.

.

.

**Diane Ungu** : Makasih udah review, Hm iya Ryu juga pengen bikin Gaara tergila-gila sama Hinata. Tapi di chap ini, Gaara jahat ama Hinata.

**amu** : Iya Ryu juga pngen bikin Gaara jatuh cinta ama Hinata. Tapi di chap ini Gaara jahat. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Ayzhar** : Naruto, Ryu bikin suka sama Megumi, Out Character di sini. Ryu setujunya Sasuke sama Sakura. Jadi Ryu bukan nekenin orang ketiga sih dalam fic ini, lebih ke kehidupan Gaara dan Hinata sendiri. Gaara lupa pernah nyentuh Hinata, jadi dia belum yakin kalau itu anaknya. Ini udah sedikit dipanjangin ceritanya. Makasih udah review, Ayu.

**Second Name** : Udah update ni, makasih udah review

**hana91** : Ini udah sedikit di panjangin chapternya. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya.

**Rhiea37** : Di chap ini Gaara juga jahat bgt ama Hinata. Tapi Ryu juga pengen buat Gaara jatuh cinta ama Hinata. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo maybe, OOC maybe, etc…**

.

.

.

**Shame**

**Chapter 3**

**Kazekage's Wife**

.

.

.

Seharusnya tempat tidur itu ditempati oleh mereka berdua karena sudah sewajarnya dan sepatutnya. Tapi wanita Hyuuga itu yang sekarang menyandang marga suaminya, Sabaku hanya sendirian menempati kamar itu. itu keinginan suaminya.

Hinata menempati tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk dirinya, karena tempat tidur itu diperuntukkan untuk dua orang. Tetapi suaminya-Gaara-rela menempati kamar yang lebih kecil, seharusnya kamar itu untuk tamu.

Pembagian kamar itu dilakukan oleh sang Kazekage sendiri, Hinata hanya menurut dengan hati yang teriris. Kamar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Hinata menatap langit-langit yang menjadi kamarnya sekarang, udara Suna di malam hari begitu dingin membuatnya mengeratkan selimut. Mungkin Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan udara seperti ini, tapi Hinata masih awam.

Udara dingin menemani dirinya yang menangis karena situasi seperti ini. "Tidak apa, Hinata" Hinata menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan mengusap air matanya. Kemudian menyentuh rahimnya dan mengelusnya.

Hinata tidak boleh stress, nanti kandungannya bisa kenapa-kenapa. Sekalipun bayi itu ada karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dan ayah-ibunya tidak saling mencintai, bahkan dirinya sudah tidak memegang gelar Heiress lagi dan dipindahkan ke tangan Hanabi, tapi Hinata tetap menyayangi calon bayinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini, masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Hinata sudah berkutat di dapur, sekalipun Gaara berkata mereka akan berpisah setelah bayi itu lahir, tetap saja Hinata ingin menjadi istri yang baik.

Hinata mencoba menjalani takdir Kami-sama yang sedang dihadapinya, Hinata tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Gaara. Apa yang biasa Gaara makan setiap pagi. Bodohnya dia, setidaknya dia menanyakan kepada Temari sebelumnya.

Jadi Hinata sekarang hanya baru menyiapkan ocha saja untuk Gaara, nanti kalau Gaara bangun, Hinata akan tanya kepada Gaara mau makan apa.

Gaara ke dapur dan melihat Hinata, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan jubah Kagenya. Tadinya dia akan menyiapkan ocha untuk dirinya, tapi ternyata di luar dugaannya Hinata sudah menyiapkan ocha lebih dahulu.

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Gaara ada di belakangnya "Ka-Kazekage-sama" Hinata terkejut.

Hinata masih canggung untuk memanggil Gaara dengan nama kecilnya, tapi kalau dia memanggil nama kecil Gaara, apa Gaara akan mengizinkannya?

Gaara tidak membahas tentang panggilan Hinata kepadanya, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Hinata yang menyadari kalau Gaara sepertinya akan bernagkat pagi-pagi sekali. Segera menanyakan dengan gugup "Ka-Kazekage-sama, ma-mau sarapan apa?" barangkali Gaara mau menunggu barang sebentar saja.

Tapi harapan Hinata terhempas saat Gaara mengatakan "Tidak usah, aku tidak bisa menunggu, pekerjaanku banyak."

Gaara akan melenggang pergi dari dapur, tapi Hinata mencegahnya "Se-setidaknya minum ochanya dulu!" Hinata menyodorkan secangkir ocha kepada Gaara.

Gaara terbiasa meminum ocha di pagi hari, biasanya dirinya sendiri atau Temari yang membuatkan untuknya, Gaara berpikir antara gengsi untuk menerima ocha itu atau langsung menerimanya saja karena ocha itu aromanya mengundang sekali Gaara untuk meminumnya.

"Hm" Gaara mengambil ocha buatan Hinata dan meminumnya seteguk. Walau begitu Hinata senang, setidaknya Gaara meminum ocha buatannya.

Gaara meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di tatak cangkir yang ada di tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata ke kantor Kagenya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Apa yang diharapkan Hinata?

Hinata mendapatkan pelajaran di pagi hari ini, kalau berarti besok dia harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Temari mangunjungi Hinata di rumah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau suka tinggal di sini?" tanya Temari, ini masih pukul 8 pagi. Mereka duduk bersama di sofa.

"Iya, Temari-san." Hinata berbohong, padahal Hinata masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan udara di Suna dan juga hubungannya dengan Gaara yang buruk.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil Temari-nee saja! Aku kan sekarang Kakakmu juga."

Hinata tersenyum "Iya, Temari-nee" Temari saja menerimanya sebagai istri dari adiknya, tapi suaminya tidak.

"Temari-nee boleh aku bertanya?" Hinata berhati-hati menanyakan hal ini, agar Temari tidak tahu masalah pernikahannya. "Tentu, silakan saja! Kau mau tanya apa, hm?" tanya Temari.

"Kaze…ehm maksudku Ga-Gaara-kun suka sarapan apa dan…apa makanan kesukaannya?" hampir saja Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan jabatannya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kau pasti kesulitannya ya?" Temari meminum ocha dan melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali "Gaara itu bukan orang yang terbuka," Hinata tahu itu "dia tidak akan bilang makanan kesukaannya, kalau tidak ada yang bertanya padanya. Makanan favoritnya empedal dan lidah asin, tapi kau bisa masak apa saja asal jangan makanan yang terlalu manis. Begitu pula dengan sarapan, dia makan apa saja." Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama, penjelasan Temari.

"Untuk makan siang, biasanya dia suka menyuruh Matsuri-sekretarisnya untuk membeli makanan."

Karena Hinata sudah tahu makanan kesukaan Gaara, maka Hinata berpikir sebagai ganti sarapan yang tidak sempat Hinata buat, maka Hinata akan mencoba membuat makan siang untuknya.

"Temari-nee, aku mau membuatkan makan siang untuk Gaara. Tapi aku belum tahu di mana letak pasar di sini."

Temari terkekeh "Tentu aku akan menemanimu, bagus Hinata, kau harus begini!" Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud Temari dengan kata "harus begini".

"Maksud Nee-san?"

"Gaara itu sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, jadi kau harus lebih agresif kepadanya."

Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau Hinata agresif, Hinata jadi merona. Bukan begitu maksudnya, dia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Ya ampun aku membuatmu malu ya?" Temari tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. "Bagaimana calon keponakanku, baik-baik saja kan?" Temari agak khawatir karena Hinata harus menjalani perjalanan jauh untuk ke sini.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, Nee-san" Hinata mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sudah lapar, bagaimana tidak ini menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Apalagi tadi pagi dia hanya meminum ocha saja ditambah pekerjaannya yang menguras otak.

Gaara baru saja akan memanggil Matsuri ke ruangannya untuk membeli makanan saat ada ketukan pintu dari luar ruangannya.

"Masuk!" dilihatnya Matsuri memasuki ruangan dan Gaara bersyukur untung Matsuri datang tanpa dia panggil , Gaara mengatakan "Matsuri, tolong kau…" baru saja Gaara berkata seperti itu dan mendapati seseorang di belakang Matsuri.

"Kazekage-sama, Nyonya Hinata ingin menemui Anda." Hinata menunduk malu dan menjinjing kain berwarna merah.

Gaara tidak mengerti, apa sih wanita ini? Kenapa dia datang kemari?

"Kau boleh pergi, Matsuri." Temari mengangguk dan permisi meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua saja di ruangan itu.

Hinata lama terdiam, dan Gaara pun tak mengucapkan kata sedikit pun. Hinata menghampiri meja Gaara dan mengatakan maksud kedatangannya dengan gugup "Ka-Kazekage-sama, sa-saya bawakan makan siang untuk Anda."

Gaara masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Hinata menunggu respon dari Gaara. Sampai kakinya kesemutan menunggu respon Gaara, bahkan Gaara tidak mempersilakan Hinata duduk dahulu.

Setelah lama "Taruh saja di situ!" akhirnya Gaara merespon.

Hinata segera menaruh bekal makan siang buatannya di meja Gaara. Hinata permisi kepada Gaara, Gaara lagi-lagi tidak merespon. Hinata meninggalkan ruangan Gaara dengan kaki yang agak kesemutan dan pegal. Kenapa Gaara setega itu membuatnya menunggu?

Setelah Hinata pergi, Gaara melihat bekal makanan itu dan memijat keningnya. Kalau Gaara memberikan bekal makanan itu kepada orang lain dan dia membeli makanan yang baru, nanti apa tanggapan orang lain tentang pernikahannya?

Maka dari itu Gaara membuka kotak bekal itu dan melihatnya ternyata makanan di dalamnya cukup sederhana, namun itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Kotak bekal berwarna hijau itu berisi nasi, irisan wortel dan tomat, dan lauk utamanya adalah empedal ayam kesukaannya.

Gaara mengambil sumpit dan memakannya, Gaara tidak memungkiri kalau makanan buatan Hinata itu enak, tapi hati Gaara tidak tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut, pukul 11 malam. Gaara sudah terbiasa pulang selarut ini. Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kuncinya. Gaara membawa kunci cadangan.

Gaara cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pemandangan Hinata yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Sepertinya Hinata menunggunya pulang, bahkan tanpa selimut.

Hinata terbangun, mungkin karena derap langkah kaki Gaara yang menghampirinya. Hinata duduk dan mengucek matanya "An-anda sudah pulang. Ta-tadaima."

Hinata baru saja akan menawarkan makan malam dan akan menghangatkannya, sementara Gaara akan dimintanya mandi untuk menunggu makan malam yang sedang dihangatkan.

Tapi Gaara mengatakan "Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Jangan menungguku!"

Hinata merasa tertohok, apalagi setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkannya, pergi ke kamarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Uwe…uwe…" Hinata mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, walau sedikit yang keluar. Hinata sedang mengalami morning sickness. Biasa yang dialami ibu hamil.

Hinata bangun lebih awal hari ini daripada kemarin dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara. Hasilnya tidak sia-sia, Hinata memang hanya menyiapkan roti panggang saja dan ocha sudah tersedia di atas meja makan yang berada di dapur.

Gaara yang baru saja datang, melihat Hinata mengalami morning sickness, seharusnya yang dilakukannya adalah memijat tengkuk dan punggung Hinata atau mengusapnya. Atau pula memberikan air untuk Hinata, pasti Hinata kelelahan setelah muntah.

Tapi Gaara terlihat tidak peduli, dia justru hanya berdiri mematung. Hinata yang telah membasuh mulutnya dengan air dan berbalik melihat Gaara. Segera berkata "Ka-Kazekage-sama, ayo sarapan!"

Hinata tidak mau suaminya ini tidak sarapan seperti kemarin. Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya duduk di meja makan.

Hinata pun mengikutinya, Gaara dan Hinata sarapan bersama. Hinata sadar kandungannya harus diperiksa, bukankah orang hamil memang harus periksa kandungan setiap bulannya? Maka dari itu dia berkata kepada Gaara.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama, ha-hari ini saya akan ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan saya."

Gaara menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian menjawab "Dengar Hinata, jangan seolah-olah kau melakukan semua tindakan ini, kesepakatan kita akan berubah. Itu tidak akan berubah, apalagi kau mengharapkan cinta dariku."

Bukan, bukan itu maksud Hinata. Hinata hanya memberitahu Gaara akan pergi ke dokter kandungan, tidak apa jika Gaara tidak mengantarnya. Hinata mengerti kalau Gaara sibuk. Tapi kenapa arah pembicaraannya menjadi seperti ini?

"Bu-bukan begitu…" perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh Gaara "Aku sangat mencintai desaku, aku tidak mungkin berbagi cinta dengan seorang wanita."

Setelah mengatakan itu dan meminum ochanya, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kandungan Nyonya sehat. Tapi jangan terlalu lelah, karena kandungan Anda masih rentan." ucap Rin, seorang dokter kandungan di Rumah Sakit Suna. Hinata bersyukur atas hal itu.

Rin akhirnya tahu kalau Hinata sudah hamil sebelum mereka menikah dari usia kandungan Hinata, penduduk Suna pun belum tahu hal ini. Hanya para tetua saja yang tahu.

Tapi Rin, wanita berusia 35 tahun dan berambut coklat itu juga bukan penggosip, justru di satu sisi ini adalah hal bagus karena Kazekage mereka akan segera punya anak.

"Kenapa tidak datang bersama Kazekage?" tanyanya.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, dia mengatakan "Di-dia sibuk" ya itu bukan kebohongan.

"Saya mengerti kesibukan Kazekage, tetapi lain kali datang bersama Kazekage ya! Seharusnya seorang suami meluangkan waktu untuk mengantar istri ke dokter di saat hamil."

Hinata tidak mau Gaara dicap suami yang tidak pengertian dan perhatian kepada istri, maka dari itu Hinata mengatakan "Dia tadinya akan mengantar tapi aku tahu kalau dia sibuk, makanya aku melarangnya untuk mengantar."

"Oh, begitu. Saya mengerti." ucap Rin.

.

.

.

.

Sekalipun Gaara berkata kasar kepadanya waktu itu, yang berarti Hinata jangan melakukan tindakan sebagai istrinya. Menyiapkan makanannya dan menunggunya pulang.

Hinata tetap bersikukuh, dia tetap melakukannya, kecuali membawakan makan siang, karena setiap makanan yang disiapkan oleh Hinata tidak dimakan oleh Gaara dan bahkan sekarang Gaara tidak meminum ocha buatannya. Bagaimana kalau makan siangnya tidak dimakan dan orang yang bekerja di kantor Kage tahu hal itu, maka mereka akan curiga tentang hubungan Gaara dan Hinata.

Sampai waktu acara resepsi pernikahannya dilakukan, rombongan dari Konoha datang tepat sehari sebelum acara resepsi berlangsung.

Yang mewakili Klan Hyuuga hanya Neji dan Hanabi saja, Ayah Hinata tidak datang karena tidak sanggup melihat Hinata, Hiashi merasa pernikahannya ini tidak terasa lazim.

Hinata sedih Ayahnya tidak datang, Tsunade datang. Bahkan semua teman seangkatannya datang. Sampai ruang tamu Hinata terasa sesak.

"Bagaimana kandungamu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata menjawab "Ehm,dia sehat." bahkan Gaara tidak pernah menanyakan sedikitpun mengenai kandungan Hinata. Hinata bertanya "Bagaimana Konoha?"

"Tentu baik, karena ada aku." ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Konoha sih baik, tapi Naruto sibuk pacaran dengan Megumi, gadis berambut coklat itu." perkataan dari Chouji itu tanpa sadar membuat Hinata kehilangan senyumnya.

Gaara melihat itu dan begitu pula dengan Neji, sedangkan yang lain tertawa karena tidak sadar akan kesedihan Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sudah punya kekasih, Gaara juga baru tahu. Jadi keputusan Hinata untuk melupakan Naruto, adalah benar. Walau setelah menikah, selama ini Hinata masih belum lepas ingatannya dari Naruto. Terkadang menangis karena dirinya harus melupakan Naruto.

Setidaknya Naruto bahagia dengan gadis lain.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan pun dilaksanakan, acaranya juga cukup meriah. Hinata memakai kimono putih keunguan dan Gaara memakai baju Kagenya.

Gaara selalu berada di samping Hinata, agar orang lain tidak curiga mengenai pernikahan mereka yang dalam keadaan buruk.

Cuaca panas di Suna tidak menyurutkan kebahagiaan penduduk Suna dan juga teman-teman Hinata. Hinata tidak terlihat sedih. Karena Hinata mencoba untuk menjalani semua ini dan ikhlas. Menjadikan semua teman-temannya juga bahagia.

Ada panggung di tengah lapangan, tempat resepsi pernikahan. Itu untuk MC, MC memanggil Gaara untuk naik ke atas panggung dan menyampaikan pidato singkat tentang pernikahannya.

"Aku berterima kasih, karena kalian bahagia atas pernikahan kami."

BUMMMM…..

Gaara tidak tahu kalau ada bom di podium itu dan meledakkan panggung itu. Bom kecil namun cukup untuk menghancurkan panggung. Gaara terlempar, bahkan pasirnya yang biasa melindunginya, tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

Semuanya berteriak panik "KAZEKAKE…."

"GAARA…"

Sementara Hinata hanya berdiri mematung tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Gaara bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**a/n : Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang pas susunannya.**

**O ya Megumi dan Rin itu OC aja.**

**Perkataan Gaara yang bilang kalau dia sangat mencintai desanya, dan dia tidak bisa berbagi cinta dengan wanita. Sebenernya itu Ryu ambil dari dialog The Great of Queen Seon Deok. Saat Ratu Deok Man bilang ke Bidam gini "Aku mencintai Silla, jadi aku tidak bisa berbagi cinta dengan laki-laki." Pokoknya kurang lebih begitu de.**

**Terima Kasih…**

_**Ryu**_


	4. Amnesia

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo maybe, OOC maybe, upadate chapter 4**** dan 5**** (ending), etc…**

.

.

.

**Shame**

**Chapter 4**

**Amnesia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang menunggu Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara terbaring di rumah sakit, Sakura juga membantu pengobatan Gaara dengan mengalirkan cakranya.

Hinata sangat khawatir, sekalipun pernikahan mereka bukan dilandasi atas dasar cinta tapi tetap saja Gaara adalah suaminya. Sekalipun Gaara bersikap begitu dingin kepadanya.

Sementara pelaku bom itu, sudah ditangkap. Dia adalah seorang ninja yang dinonaktifkan dari segala misi alias diberhentikan dari posisinya karena dia telah membocorkan rahasia desa kepada pihak luar.

Dia ingin membalas dendam kepada Gaara dengan cara membunuhnya. Makanya saat acara resepsi pernikahannya, Gaara pasti akan naik ke panggung itu dan dia sengaja menaruh bom di sana. Pelaku bom itu akan dihukum mati. Karena telah berani mencelakai Kazekage mereka.

Gaara terluka parah di kepalanya, lengan dan kakinya diperban. Keadaannya sudah cukup membaik, tapi Gaara belum sadar.

Gaara terlihat membuka matanya, Naruto yang juga berada di situ melihat Gaara membuka matanya "Lihat, lihat itu, Gaara sadar...Gaara sadar"

Penduduk desa yang berada di luar pintu kamar Gaara, merasa lega. Sementara tim dari Konoha berada di kamar Gaara beserta kedua Kakak Gaara. Hinata justru berdiri di pojokan walau masih berada di kamar yang Gaara tempati.

Yang pertama kali Gaara ucapkan adalah "Bagaimana penduduk desa?"

Semuanya terpana, bahkan saat pertama sadar pun Gaara memedulikan penduduk desanya. Gaara memang sangat mencintai Suna.

Temari yang melihat Hinata di pojokan, segera memanggilnya "Hinata, kenapa di situ? Kemarilah!" Temari mengibaskan tangannya seperti burung mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mendekat kepada Gaara. Perlahan Hinata mendekat.

"Mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Naruto, kau terlihat lebih tua." semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Gaara, ternyata Gaara bisa melucu juga. Tapi Gaara memang tidak melucu, baginya kenapa semuanya terlihat seperti bertambah dewasa dari wajah dan tubuh mereka. Sepertinya wajah mereka kemarin, tidak seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah dewasa Gaara, kita 19 tahun." ucap Kankuro sekarang.

"Bukannya 16 tahun?" tanya Gaara. Semuanya tertawa, Gaara memang pandai melucu ternyata. Tidak, Gaara tidak seperti itu, Gaara hanya bertanya mengenai kejujuran.

Temari yang menyadari sifat Gaara itu segera bertanya kepada Gaara "Gaara, apa yang terakhir kauingat?" sementara semuanya tidak mengerti kenapa Temari bertanya seperti itu.

"Akatsuki mengambil Sukaku dan aku tidak sadarkan diri." semuanya terkejut.

"Hei Gaara, itu 3 tahun lalu. Kau jangan bercanda!" ucap Lee kali ini.

Sepertinya Gaara tidak bercanda, semuanya jadi khawatir. "Kau tidak ingat sudah menikah? Ini istrimu." sambil merangkul Hinata. Gaara menjawab "Tidak."

Sakura dan Tsunade segera memeriksa Gaara, Tsunade mengatakan kalau Gaara mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian. Dia tidak boleh berpikir terlalu keras, nanti dia bisa kenapa-kenapa. Kalau pekerjaan sebagai Kage, itu memang sudah rutinitasnya, tapi jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat apa pun dulu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba menyuapi bubur kepada Gaara, tapi Gaara hanya menatapnya. Di kamar rumah sakit itu, hanya ada Gaara dan Hinata. Semua tim dari Konoha sudah pulang karena memang sudah waktunya. Mereka menguatkan Hinata agar tabah mendapat cobaan ini. Semua penduduk pun seperti itu, mereka telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Gaara hanya perlu istrirahat, tapi ingatannya entah sampai kapan akan kembali.

Gaara terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia bisa menikah lebih dulu dibanding yang lainnya? Kenapa wanita di hadapannya menjadi istrinya? Apa mereka saling mencintai?

Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bubur dari Hinata, Hinata tadinya berpikir kalau Gaara akan bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata dia mau menerima suapan dai Hinata.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan selama 10 hari Gaara tinggal di sana. Gaara akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya dan Hinata.

Sekarang Gaara sudah tidak memakai perban lagi, namun ingatannya belum pulih. Gaara duduk di sofa. Dia juga mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hinata menurutinya.

Gaara ingin menanyakan segala maca kepada Hinata yang sudah ditahannya semenjak di rumah sakit. Selama di sana, Hinata sangat baik merawatnya, membantunya berjalan dan menyuapinya. Seberuntung inikah dia yang mempunyai istri sebaik itu?

"Kenapa kita menikah?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata.

Hinata meremas celananya, kalau Gaara mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan itu dan berusaha mengingatnya. Hinata takut Gaara kenapa-kenapa. Hinata terpaksa harus mulai berbohong dari sekarang "Ka-karena saling mencintai."

Gaara penasaran, bagaimana ceritanya dia saling mencintai dengan Hinata? Dia yang mencintai Suna, bagaimana caranya bisa membagi cinta dengan seorang wanita.

"Ceritakan kenapa kita saling mencintai?"

Hinata kembali meremas celananya dan mencoba tersenyum lembut "Karena Ga-Gaara-kun..." Hinata bahkan sudah mengubah panggilannya sekarang "sering ke Konoha dan bertemu denganku, ke-kemudian Ga-Gaara-kun melamarku."

Hinata berpikir, ya seandainya kisah mereka memang seindah itu.

Gaara mulai percaya akan cerita Hinata, mungkin Gaara mencintainya karena kelembutan, kebaikan, keramahan, kesabaran, dan kecantikan Hinata.

"Tunjukkan di mana kamar kita!" perintah Gaara.

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya karena terkejut, ah bagaimana ini? Mereka kan tidur terpisah.

"Se-sebenarnya kita tidur terpisah." ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa? Apa kita sedang bertengkar?" tanya Gaara menyelidik.

"I-itu karena aku sedang mengandung, Ga-Gaara-kun takut akan menyentuhku, kalau menyentuh Ga-Gaara-kun takut menyakiti bayi kita. Ja-jadi Ga-Gaara-kun rela tidur di kamar tamu." Ya ampun Hinata berbohong sesuatu yang membuatnya merona sendiri.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

Gaara tidak percaya, bahkan sekarang istrinya sedang mengandung benihnya. Ini menakjubkan! Bahkan Gaara sebaik itu, rela tidur terpisah demi bayi mereka.

"Du-dua bulan" jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mencoba menjalani hidupnya sebagai laki-laki yang berusia 19 tahun dan sudah menikah bahkan menjadi calon ayah.

Pagi ini, Hinata juga mengalami morning sickness. Tidak seperti dulu, Gaara yang membiarkan saja ketika melihat hal itu. Kini justru memberikan air kepada Hinata setelah Hinata muntah.

Bahkan Gaara menyantap sarapan yang dibuat Hinata dan juga memujinya kalau masakan buatan Hinata itu enak.

Hinata sangat senang dengan perubahan Gaara, seandainya Gaara seperti ini terus, mungkin Hinata akan bisa mencintai Gaara.

Saat akan berangkat kerja pun, Gaara berpamitan kepada Hinata dan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga yaitu mencium kening Hinata dan juga membelai perut Hinata yang berisi benihnya. Gaara tidak ingat apa yang biasanya dia lakukan bersama dengan Hinata, dia berpikir mungkin dulu mereka melakukan itu.

Hinata maupun Gaara sama-sama merona, walaupun Gaara terlalu tipis untuk terlihat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata juga masih dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu suka menunggu Gaara dan ketiduran di sofa.

Gaara yang pulang larut, tidak tega melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Hinata pasti kedinginan. Pasti setiap malam Hinata selalu menunggunya? Padahal Hinata sedang mengandung sekarang.

Gaara menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya, membelai rambutnya dan menyelimutinya. Sepertinya Hinata terganggu dengan ulah Gaara.

Hinata terkejut saat membuka matanya "Ga-Gaara-kun" ucap Hinata.

Satu lagi sikap Gaara yang berubah, "Tadaima" ucap Gaara dan Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya "O-okaeri".

Gaara justru sekarang mengambil posisi tidur di samping Hinata. Gaara tersenyum "Aku ingin tidur di sini, bersamamu." ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

A/N : **Ryu suka fanfic yang judulnya Amnesia. Terinspirasi dari situ, tapi Ryu pengennya Gaara yang hilang ingatan. Mohon maaf apabila kurang bagus. Kalau kaya gini, Ryu plagiat bukan sih? Tapi kata temen Ryu, Ryu ga plagiat.**

**Ryu update chapter 4 dan 5 (ending). **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca,review, fave, follow, semangatin dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Mohon maaf Ryu ga sebutin satu-satu namanya dan juga ga bales reviewnya. Tapi terima kasih banyak ya :D**

**Kenapa Ryu update sampai chapter ending?**

**Alasannya ada di chapter 5.**

**Terima Kasih**

**Ryu**


	5. Romance

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo maybe, OOC maybe, ****gaje mungkin, ****etc…**

**Rated : T semi M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shame **

**Chapter 5**

**Romance**

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kankuro yang melihat adiknya pergi. "Pulang" jawab Gaara.

Kalau sudah waktunya sih tidak masalah, tapi ini kan baru pukul 12 siang.

Gaara sangat merindukan Hinata, dia ingin menemuinya. Ya kemudian mengajaknya pergi ke Oasis.

Aneh, Gaara melihat Hinata setiap hari tapi rasanya selalu rindu, bahkan saat bersamanya. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Gaara dan Hinata menikmati angin yang berhembus, bahkan Gaara tidur paha Hinata. Hinata mengusap rambut Gaara. Hinata juga mulai mencintai Gaara, tapi saat ingat kalau Gaara mungkin akan berubah seperti dulu lagi saat mengingat semuanya, itu membuat hati Hinata sakit.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sudah memakai yukata berwarna putih keunguan, kandungannya baru berusia 4 bulan tapi sudah sangat besar. Dokter menyarankan agar Hinata memakai yukata saja, karena kalau memakai celana akan terasa sesak.

Hinata membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, Gaara datang dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang saja.

Gaara sudah dua bulan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi Gaara tidak menyentuh Hinata dalam artian melakukan hubungan suami istri. Hanya memeluk dan mencium keningnya saja.

Gaara mengusap perut Hinata sebelum tidur, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada calon buah hatinya. Hinata bahagia, karena mengetahui sikap hangat Gaara dan juga merasakannya.

"Selamat tidur" ucap Gaara.

Gaara menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Sampai kepada dada mereka, Hinata merasa agak gerah, mungkin akan turun hujan. Hujan yang hanya datang satu tahu sekali itu, mungkin akan turun malam ini.

Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan kerah yukatanya, tanpa disadari Hinata. Gaara tidak sengaja menangkap belahan dada Hinata yang tidak sengaja terekspos. Gaara segera memiringkan tubuhnya.

Gaara merasa sangat panas juga, tapi bukan karena akan hujan. Tapi karena efek melihat belahan dada Hinata. Gaara berbicara dalam hatinya "Tahan Gaara, tahan Gaara...!"

Gaara mendapat tepukan di pundaknya "Ada apa Gaara-kun?" Hinata merasa suaminya aneh "Tidak apa, tidurlah!" ucap Gaara.

Tahukah kau Hinata, sentuhanmu malah menambah keadaan Gaara semakin sulit.

Tidak hanya tadi malam, tapi juga pagi ini. Gaara selalu memerhatikan lekuk tubuh Hinata. Seandainya dia menyentuh lekukan tubuh itu. Gaara berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Bibir itu terlihat lembut kalau dirasakan, dan dada itu...ah ya ampun Gaara tidak tahan ingin menyentuhnya. Bahkan pinggul Hinata sepertinya sangat ramping.

Tidak...tidak...Gaara tidak tahan, dia segera pamit ke tempat bekerja tanpa mengecup kening Hinata terlebih dahulu. Gaara sendiri merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memeriksa kandungan hari ini, dan tentunya ditemani oleh Gaara. Semenjak Gaara amnesia, Gaara selalu menganta Hinata ke dokter kandungan.

Hinata senang karena kandungannya sehat, Hinata permisi ke kamar mandi dulu dan Gaara menanyakan kepada dokter Rin, agak sedikit malu memang karena ini adalah hal yang sangat pribadi.

Mumpung tidak ada Hinata, "Apa ada cara melakukan hubungan suami istri tanpa menyakiti bayi?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan walau masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Dokter Rin terkekeh "Tentu ada, saya akan memberikan bukunya untuk Anda."

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara sedang duduk di sofa, mereka tadi sedang menikmati teh. Hari ini Gaara pulang pukul setengah 8 malam.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lembut karena perlakuan Gaara. Tapi Gaara terus saja memandang Hinata. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata kira Gaara akan mencium keningnya tapi ternyata bibirnya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka saat dalam keadaan sadar, walau salah satu dari mereka sedang mengalami amnesia.

Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi ciuman lembut Gaara. Gaara perlahan-lahan melumat bibir Hinata, dengan hati-hati. Hinata membalas ciuman Gaara.

Gaara semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan belakang leher Hinata dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri isi mulut Hinata.

Ciuman Gaara benar-benar memabukkan, tapi tangan Gaara mulai menyingkap kerah yukata Hinata. Hinata sadar dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata tahu kalau ini akan berlanjut, maka dari itu dia mengingatkan Gaara "Ga-Gaara-kun kan tidak akan..." tapi Gaara memotongnya "Aku tidak ingat itu."

Benar, Gaara kembali pada sikap asalnya, egois.

Lagipula kalau Gaara melakukan itu, bagaimana nanti kalau dia mengingat semuanya? Dia akan semakin membenci Hinata.

"Jadi, izinkan aku menyentuhmu ya?" Hinata ragu, benar-benar ragu "Aku janji, akan pelan-pelan."

Tentu Gaara sudah tahu, bagaimana caranya bercinta tapi tidak menyakiti wanita hamil.

Hinata juga tidak tega melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, mengizinkan. Gaara menggendong Hinata ke kamar mereka.

Hinata mungkin akan semakin dibenci Gaara kalau Gaara ingat tapi Hinata ingin tetap melayani suaminya dengan sepenuh hatinya, Hinata mencintai Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Hinata sudah berusia 9 bulan, dan akan tiba waktunya untuk melahirkan sebentar lagi. Dia bahkan sedikit kesulitan berjalan, karena kandungannya cukup besar. Lagipula, kaki-kainya juga sudah membengkak karena akan segera melahirkan.

Tapi semua orang ribut karena ada gempa di siang hari. Semua orang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sementara Gaara menggunakan pasirnya untuk segera menemui dan menyelamatkan Hinata. Setelah memberi instruksi kepada penduduk untuk segera berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Gaara melihat Hinata yang keluar dari rumah, namun ada balok yang akan menimpa Hinata. Gaara tidak menggunakan pasirnya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata tetapi justru menyelamatkan Hinata dengan dirinya yang menjadi tertimpa balok itu. Tepat di kepala Hinata. Hinata menagis sejadi-jadinya, saat melihat Gaara pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Gaara tersadar dan dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, gempa sudah reda. Bekas reruntuhan gempa akan segera diperbaiki. Namun banyak korban yang terluka, untunglah Hinata tidak apa-apa.

Gaara meremas kepalanya, dia sekarang sendirian di kamar rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ada di sana, hanya saja Hinata sedang di kamar mandi.

Gaara ingat, Gaara ingat semuanya. Semuanya... Bahkan saat dia melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Hinata di gang sempit.

Gaara benar-benar merasa tidak pantas untuk Hinata, dia terlalu baik untuknya. Dia ingat semua perlakuan dinginnya kepada Hinata dan dengan beraninya dia mencintai Hinata setelah semua tindakannya itu.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar "Ga-Gaara-kun sudah sadar. Kami-sama, arigatou."

Hinata menghampiri Gaara, tapi Gaara langsung mengatakan "Anak itu akan segera lahir kan? Berarti kita akan segera berpisah."

Hinata menangis, ternyata Gaara sudah mengingat semuanya. Sungguh Hinata tidak rela, kebahagiannya dengan Gaara terenggut, walaupun Hinata tahu kalau akhirnya akn seperti ini.

Hinata memegang tangan Gaara "Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau. Ga-Gaara-kun boleh benci padaku, tapi aku tidak mau kita berpisah." Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

Gaara tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi, aku mau" air mata Gaara juga turun.

"Aduuuhh, sakiiiit..."Hinata memegang perutnya.

Gaara segera menoleh kepada Hinata. Dokter yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera masuk ke dalam dan membawa Hinata. Hinata akan segera melahirkan.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mencoba melihat ke ruangan Hinata, Gaara yang kepalanya masih diperban itu bersembunyi agar tidak dilihat Hinata.

Ingin rasanya Gaara tadi menemaninya saat Hinata melahirkan, tapi dia merasa sangat tidak pantas. Padahal Hinata butuh Gaara untuk menemaninya.

Ternyata di dalam sudah ada Temari yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Hinata. Bayi mereka belum diantar kepada Hinata yang sudah berada rawat biasa.

Kankuro menepuk pundak Gaara dan mengatakan "Kenapa tidak masuk?".

"Aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya." ucap Gaara.

"Jalanilah apa yang ada sekarang! Kalau itu rusak, ya perbaiki! Jangan bersembuyi, itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Kankuro ternyata orang yang bijak.

Temari yang melihat Kankuo dan Gaara di luar segera memnaggil mereka ke dalam utnuk menemui Hinata. Dengan ragu Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menatap sedih Gaara, kecanggungan mereka dibuyarkan oleh dua suster yang membawa dua bayi mungil.

"Hei, anak kalian kembar." ucap Kankuro. Pantas kandungan Hinata sangat besar. Gaara tidak tahu kalau bayi mereka kembar, dokter hanya mengatakan kalau bayi mereka sehat saat memeriksakan kandungan Hinata setiap bulannya.

Ya kemungkinan besar anak mereka kembar, mengingat Hiashi, Ayah Hinata juga mempunya kembaran yaitu Hijashi, Ayah Neji. Sedangkan Karura, Ibu Gaara mempunyai kembaran yaitu Yasahamaru.

Suster akan memberikan anak itu "Berikan pada Ayahnya, suster." ucap Hinata. Gaara terkejut, namun mau tidak mau Gaara menerima anaknya yang berambut merah dan mempunyai mata keunguan seperti Hinata.

Sedangkan anak yang satunya lagi diserahkan kepada Hinata yang bermata jade dan berambut indigo. Semuanya laki-laki. "Gaara-kun, a-aku mohon jangan ya! Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Gaara menatap wajah Hinata dan kedua buah hatinya. Tentu harusnya tidak ada alasan untuk mereka berpisah, segalanya bisa diperbaiki. "Tidak akan, Hinata." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah acara selamatan kedua anak kembar Hinata mapun Gaara. Tentu setelah perbaikan akibat gempa itu. Ayah Hinata juga datang, setidaknya sekarang Hiashi tahu bahwa putrinya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : ****Mohon maaf ya kalo kesannya jadi cepet banget ceritanya. Ryu agak ngebut soalnya nyelesainnya.**

**Kenapa Ryu publish ampe chapter ending? Soalnya Ryu mau hiatus. **

**Sebenernya Ryu udah semester 5 sekarang, semakin ke sana ternyata semakin sibuk. Sebenernya Ryu bisa aja bikin fanfic saat senggang tapi Ryu itu orangnya suka pengen cepet-cepet publish fic. Ryu juga jadi ga enak kalo ngebuat Minna pada nunggu lama karya Ryu.**

**Tapi Ryu ga mau punya utang fanfic, makanya Ryu nyelesain 2 fic multichap. Mohon maaf ya buat yang minta sequel fic-fic mulitichap Ryu ga bikin.**

**Pokonya Ryu berterima kasih, karena Ryu jadi banyak belajar tentang menulis. Ini semua karena Minna. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic-fic Ryu, review, fave, follow, ngedukung, bahkan udah fave n follow Ryu sebagai author.**

**Mohon maaf apabila Ryu punya salah di FFn. **

**Jaa**

**Terima Kasih**

**Ryu...**


End file.
